1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bath and beauty aids, particularly, hair accessories and treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that hair readily absorbs odors, especially smoke and cooking odors. This phenomenon has driven many people to wash their hair daily. However, this daily ritual strips the hair of its natural conditioning oils, which over time can cause the hair to become dull, dry and brittle. Moreover, this daily cleansing ritual is often followed by blow drying and styling the hair with heat, which can further strip and damage the hair. To prevent excessive damage to the hair caused by daily cleansing, drying and styling, it is recommended that the hair be washed every other day, a few times a week, or even once a week. However, many people are reluctant to follow this advice because the odors absorbed by the hair remain and can often be unpleasant and embarrassing. Therefore, a need exists for a device that freshens the hair without cleansing, drying or styling.